spiel of faith
by warriorfb
Summary: Spoiler warning, contains spoilers for life is strange 2, if you have not played it or seen it, don't read this one shot. Her child is in danger, her other son is in hospital-waiting for his trial. What can a mother do for her boys?


**Disclaimer: I don't own any right to any of the characters used in this story... or to the setting of this story... well... I guess I just own the words? -wait, what do you mean every word I've used has been used in the past- oh come on... do I own anything?- no? okay then.**

**SPOILER WARNING! massive spoilers for life is strange 2, ****chapter 4****. haven't seen or played it, don't read it, seriously, it's much better if you have played or seen it first.**

**You have been warned. enjoy!**

**spiel of faith**

* * *

"I could use your help, my boys are in danger." A young man in black heard through his com. The three masked figures waiting in the courtyard of the church looked at each other, and with only a nod made their way to the main entrance. The three moved impossibly silently into the building, making a quick sweep of the main hall and toilet before moving on up the staircase onto the balcony.

One of the figures pulled a couple of sticks from his pocket whilst another pulled out a light handgun from her back pocket.

They did not have to look hard to see that the church was slowly catching fire behind the reverend woman, or to see the teenager lying on the ground, slowly getting back to his feet.

They didn't have to look hard to see that things were not progressing as they had planned in the last hours.

The three looked at each other before jumping off of the balcony to land on the ground without making a sound. Somehow noone in front of them noticed them as they moved to the young man's side as he moved forward to get his brother.

"I believe it would be wise for you to let Daniel go." A voice spoke up, seemingly from all around the church. "You are getting dangerously close to coming to a fight you will be unable to come away from whilst breath still lingers within your lungs."

The panic was clear on the womans face as she turned around to try and find the source of the voice that had spoke.

"My lord..." The woman sounded faint, completely different from her former manipulative and confident tone, her words now sounded more nervous and unsure.

"Oh, before I am done with you, taint of humankind, you will beg for your lord to save you." The voice sounded once more.

And with that the three figures appeared surrounding the teenage boy with their masked faces looking to the woman who used children for her own betterment and tortured those she did not see as pure.

One of the figures, the one wielding the sticks removed his mask with only a gesture.

"Hello madam, you stand to be judged by those deemed worthy by the ancients of old." The figure sporting burning green eyes spoke up loud and clear.

"Not even time will safe you for her mistress stands before you." a female voice spoke up behind the teenager.

"Now, Daniel, go to your brother, and let us handle this manipulative hag." The cloaked figure with the gun spoke up. "We want to be done here before the church has been burned down in its entirety, and really, he wouldn't do well if the fire took the life of a kid. " She finished jabbing her thumb at the green eyed teen.

"Daniel, Those are the beings the lord warned us about!" The woman spoke, trying to seem sure of her case.

At her words the other man who till now had miraculously stayed back a bit from the three raised his gun at her words.

"Daniel!, come on!" The teenager standing in between the three black clothed people yelled at his brother as he was looking at the flames slowly creeping towards his brother.

"Luna, extraction is necessary, be careful with him." The green eyed boy spoke quietly.

"Of course Harry, let me handle this." a dreamy voice spoke throughout the entirety of the church.

And with a single crack a woman appeared behind the boy and dropped something into his pocket, only for him to disappear in a great swirl of colours and for him to appear in between the three figures in the same manner.

"Sorry about the unpleasantness the woman stated as she appeared next to him once more, a similar stick to the green eyed boy in hand.

"Get him back! He belongs with us!" The woman screamed at the armed man, who was just staring at the slowly increasing group in pure horror. Without further thought the man started firing at the group, but not one bullet connected, however accurate the shot, it just seemed to move around the person it was heading to.

"Lord Death will grant your wish then." The green eyed man spoke, and without a word one of the sticks changed into a whip, and with one great crack it reached the man's gunarm, and only seconds later the man slowly started turning into dust.

"Death has convened with fate, and it seems you were blind of your behaviour thanks to your faith, you will start over anew like the ancients of old have decided. A life lived in a world decidedly different of ours, with a start not as lucky as yours had been in this one." No more was said of the dust that day.

The woman in the front was trembling in fear by now, seemingly unable to get any coherent thought out of her mouth.

"Now then, it is just you who still has not received her fate."

"You will forever dole in time, never in your own, never able to interact with those around you, so time has decided, for death would have been to easy." The smaller female spoke, her voice cold. Without looking back the four figures moved outside corralling the two boys and the woman to the parked cars.

"Now then, we should probably tell you something." The green eyed teen spoke up.

"Hello, I'm Harry," Harry began "This is Max, she has indeed some power over time, but what she said is beyond her, she will just find herself going insane, and will find herself locked up in a mental institution within the upcoming days." He continued.

"And this lady with the gun... This is chloe, she loves her blue Hair, and is very much a fan of firewalk, no powers to her at all."

"What I did to the man, well, that's simple, I used an illusion and teleported him to the toilet, his foot should be stuck in the hole, I thought that would be enough of a punishment for him." Harry finished a grin spreading on his face.

"What was that?" Daniel asked, pure innocent curiosity lighting up the young boy's face.

"Oh, the really bad unpleasantness was a portkey, honestly, it was the only safe way to get you away from there without activating your powers, sorry Daniel. The girl who put it on your person is Luna, she is an old friend of mine, and she sees things nobody else seems able to see. She is in the top 3 most powerful and smartest witches in the British isles."

"We met your mother a couple of years back, and gave her our number if she ever needed help, and well, a couple days ago, she called us for our help in saving her boy from a dangerous cult, se here we are."

"Thank you Harry, I can not thank you enough for helping us." Karen spoke as the two boys seemed to busy hugging each other.

"As we said, you needed help, we provided, and we did not hurt anyone too badly doing so." Harry spoke again. His eyes slowly moved to the burning church.

"Wel... ehm... bugger..." one second later the two people they had almost doomed fell from a meter into the air onto the hard concrete of the parking lot, one still with his foot in the toilet bowl.

"Let's get out of here Karen, let us get to the motel shall we."

The three cars quickly moved away, one more car following them with a young adult and a girl similar in age to Daniel.

* * *

**AN:**

**Oke, this one shot felt really good to write, I do hope the energy I need for writing will return to me soon...**

**As some may have noticed, this is the first update in a long while, and I hate it... I just haven't had the energy and time to write. lately, and I hope it will get better soon...**

**Oke, that's enough of my rambling, review please, I love to hear from you guys.**

**warriorfb out.**


End file.
